Summer time gone
by UroborosQueen
Summary: Conan ha decidido enfrentarse a los hombres de negro, pero antes de marcharse decide despedirse de Ran, prometiendole que le dira la verdad, Ai que se encuentra en el lugar decide hablar con Ran, ¿Que le dira? Ran x Conan   Ai


**Título: Summer time gone**

**Pairing: Ran x Conan + Ai**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan no me pertenece, es del fabuloso y extenso Gosho Aoyama , me pregunto si algún día le darás final a esto xD…**

Las luces de las farolas daban un ambiente tenue a aquel parque de Beika, se podía apreciar las altas horas de la madrugada, no había ningún niño en él. Sólo se encontraba aquella joven adolescente de larga cabellera, se frotaba las manos, aquel invierno estaba pegando fuerte en Japón y ella iba ligera de ropa, se encontraba mirando al horizonte esperando ver algo, o a alguien aparecer en cualquier momento.

**- ¿Dónde estás? … **- susurró Ran con tristeza, en aquellos momentos sentía muchas dudas habían ocurrido muchas cosas alrededor de aquel niño que vivía en su casa desde hacía unos años, todo le recordaba a aquel estúpido detective que se fue en busca de aquel caso imposible. Se abrazó así misma, recordaba las palabras de Vermouth, la llamaba "Ángel", ¿Por qué?, ella no se consideraba así, sentía rabia en su interior al no poder alcanzar lo que deseaba, sentía dolor por no poner todo el esfuerzo que ella sabía que podía poner. Sólo llegaba a una conclusión de ello y es que por alguna razón Conan era Shinichi, que la protegía de aquella manera, sin saber de qué, y sin saber nada. Había alguien detrás de él, ¿sería aquella mujer rubia, la causante de su frustración?, o… ¿Habría alguien más peligroso que ella?

Le recorrió un escalofrío al pensar en eso, no quería ni imaginar en todos los problemas que se habría metido aquel maníaco de los misterios si eso fuera así. Volvió a mirar al horizonte y allí estaba aquel diminuto joven que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le había dado, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa tierna al ver sus pasos decididos, sus manos metidas en los bolsillos y su posición decidida.

**- Ran nee-chan… - **susurró él, su voz no sonaba tan aniñada como siempre era seria, su mirada estaba clavada en sus pies, no estaba dispuesto a mirarla, y eso a le dolía.

**- ¿ Por qué querías que viniera?**

**- Tengo que irme … - **suspiró él decidido, sabía que aquel momento llegaría alguna vez, no podría seguir huyendo de la realidad que debía ofrecerle, lo sabía perfectamente aún así era duro. El chico se quitó las gafas guardándolas en su bolsillo y la miró – **Quiero que te olvides de que una vez, Edogawa Conan estuvo viviendo en tu casa, si le conociste, si llegaste a viajar con él…, olvídalo todo Ran.**

**- ¿¡Por qué debería hacer eso?, hemos pasado por mucho, ¿¡en que problema tan peligroso te has metido? – **gritó ella con una mano en su pecho. Recordó aquel día en Tropical Land, aquel momento en el que el joven detective se marchaba, la dejaba allí en medio de la multitud, este momento sentía el mismo sentimiento de agarrarle de no dejarle marchar.

**- Me he divertido mucho, Ran – **sonrió él con sinceridad, aquella sonrisa tan típica del hijo único de los Kudo, aquella sinceridad y cariño ocultos en aquella expresión – **Si vuelvo, te prometo… que yo mismo te diré la verdad –** sacó las gafas de su bolsillo y volvió a ponérselas, sin decir nada más desvió la mirada y salió corriendo por el mismo lugar por el que había venido, no debía mirar atrás si lo hacía sabía que se detendría y le diría la verdad, sólo pudo correr, correr sin mirar atrás.

**- Espera… ¡Espera Shinichi! – **gritó con todas sus fuerzas antes de caer de rodillas, otra vez volvía a sumirse en aquella oscuridad, ¿cómo podía ser un ángel si la oscuridad la aferraba a no serlo?

En aquel silencio se escuchó el suspiro de aquella tercera persona que miraba la escena, se encontraba cruzada de brazos, apoyada en una farola viendo como aquel "idiota", como ella lo caracterizaba se despedía del "ángel". Sin duda sabía que terminaría recurriendo a aquel método para no decirle la verdad e involucrarla, _tan típico de él _, pensó frustrada. Caminó con lentitud hacia la chica que se encontraba en el suelo, no había notado su presencia en ningún momento, pero Ai podía ver sus lágrimas con claridad.

- **Kudo volverá **– dijo ella en aquel incómodo silencio de la noche.

Ran alzó la vista sorprendida, sus lágrimas se desbordaban por su rostro, no esperaba que aquella pequeña que jamás se dignaba a mirarla le hablara con tanta claridad. La expresión de Ai era seria pero a la vez triste, sentía dolor por la chica pero por ella misma también, sabía que si no volvía sería culpa suya, y se uniría a sus lágrimas.

- **¿C…cómo es que tú?...**

**- Es una tontería seguir convenciéndote de que Edogawa no es Kudo, sabes la verdad, y no te voy a mentir en ello – **dijo con sinceridad

No pretendía aliviarla, sólo que aceptara la realidad, que no huyera del desenlace de esta historia, que fuera capaz de hacer frente a lo que se avecinara, y si… los hombres de negro se atrevían a acercarse a ella, que se pudiera defender como siempre había hecho.

- **¿Quién eres realmente, Ai-chan?, ¿Sabes cosas que yo no sé, verdad?**

**- Las personas con las que se está enfrentando Kudo son peligrosas, lo sé porque una vez yo pertenecí a ellos, si no me hubiese protegido todo este tiempo es posible que ya estuviese muerta, podemos confiar en ese loco detective.**

Ran detuvo sus lágrimas, siempre había intuido que la relación de ellos dos había sido más que unos compañeros de colegio, sabía que aquella chica que se aferraba tanto a su amigo de toda la vida tenía un motivo, que hasta ahora desconocía.

-** Estás enamorada de él… - **susurró la morena mirándole directamente a los ojos, si sabía que Conan era Shinichi, ella habría pasado por lo mismo, se levantó sacudiendo su ropa.

- **Eso no importa, mis sentimientos son irrelevantes, no estoy dispuesta a hacer que los sepa nunca porque ya tiene ojos para otra persona – **la miró con el rabillo del ojo y suspiro – **Kudo me matará por no mantenerte al margen pero…, todos están ayudándole, ¿no quieres hacer lo mismo?**

Todas las dudas que había tenido en su mente siempre, su dolor, su temor y su propia tristeza por él, se estaban desvaneciendo en aquel momento. Nadie culpaba a Shinichi por lo ocurrido, o por lo que fuera a ocurrir, todos estaban dispuestos a darlo todo por ayudarle, cada persona que había ayudado y con la que se había involucrado estaba ahí para él en un momento tan duro.

- **Porque sólo hay una verdad y para descubrirla hay que atraparla…**

Haibara sonrió levemente, no esperaba menos de aquella chica, él la había elegido por aquel corazón tan puro que tenía y no era menos razón para amarla, le dolía el pecho pero no le importaba, era el momento de tomar un desenlace de todo esto…

Porque había que despedir aquel tiempo de verano, para poder tener el corazón del invierno…

**Fin:**

**Buenas, aquí mi primer one-shot en condiciones de Ran, Conan y Ai, está basado en el opening 29 , me gustó mucho la escena y debía representarla a mi manera**

**Nos vemos**


End file.
